The present invention relates generally to inflatable devices, such as child swimming pools, inner tubes, rafts and other toys. In addition, the present invention relates to inflatable devices and apparatuses used for filling such inflatable devices with air and water. The present invention relates to the automatic and simultaneous filling of portions of an inflatable device with air an other portions with water.
In the inflatables industry, many different types of devices are available. For example, inflatable swimming pools are particularly popular for use and enjoyment by children. These prior art swimming pools are commonly made of PVC (polyvinyl chloride) and formed, for example, into a cylindrical configuration where the upstanding wall is a tube that is inflatable with air. A bottom floor is typically heat sealed to one end of the inflatable cylinder to form a reservoir for receipt of water therein. A closable valve port is typically provided in the outer wall of the inflatable pool to allow for the introduction of air to inflate the device. Air is typically introduced manually by the user putting their mouth on the valve and blowing air therein. When the device is inflated to the desired amount, the user stops blowing and the valve port is closed and by affixing a closure to the valve to maintain air within the device. Alternatively, a separate mechanical pump may be fitted with a nozzle of the appropriate size to interface with the valve port. Such mechanical pumps are commonly hand or foot driven or may include an electrical motor to facilitate air pumping.
There have been many attempts in the prior art to facilitate the pumping of air into an inflatable device. Electrical mechanical pumps have been incorporated directly into an inflatable device so that upon turning on the pump, the device will inflate as desired. Also, mechanical pumps, in the form of integrated bladders have been incorporated into inflatable devices where the bladder is squeezed to pump air and inflate the device. These foregoing pump devices and devices are found in sporting equipment, such as baseball gloves and athletic shoes, and portable sleeping mattresses. While these devices are capable of filling a device with air, they are not well-suited for inflating a device with air and also filling a portion of the device with liquid, such as water. As a result, these known integrated pumps cannot be employed to fill a child""s inflatable swimming pool with water while still being able to inflate the body of the swimming pool with air.
Further the prior art pump devices are expensive to manufacture and integrate into the inflatable device. These devices are particularly awkward and difficult to use. Electric pumps require a power source, such as an electrical outlet, and are not safe for use near water such as what is always present around a child swimming pool inflatable device. Further, due to the small pumping capacity of manual foot or hand air pumps, these devices are inappropriate for inflating large inflatable devices, such as child swimming pools. In summary, the prior art air pumps and inflatable devices are not appropriate for addressing the needs of both inflating an inflatable device with air and filling it with water for use. In addition, water-powered turbines are generally shown in the prior art, however, they are not suitable for integration into an inflatable device or for the controlled simultaneous delivery of both water and air.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a pump that can deliver both air to an inflatable as well as water for filling the device. There is a demand for a liquid-powered air pump that can be easily incorporated into an inflatable device that uses readily available water to power the air pump. There is a demand for an inflatable device to have an integrated air pump that greatly facilitates the air inflation and water filling process of preparing an inflatable device, such as child""s swimming pool, for use. There is a further demand to obviate the need for manual air pumping to fill an inflatable with air. In addition, there is a demand for an inflatable device with a liquid-powered air pump that does not require electricity and is safe for use near water. Finally, there is a demand for an inflatable device with a liquid-powered air pump that is easy to operate, even by a child.
The present invention preserves the advantages of prior art liquid-powered air pumps and inflatable devices. In addition, it provides new advantages not found in currently available pumps and inflatable devices and overcomes many disadvantages of such currently available devices.
The invention is generally directed to the novel and unique liquid-powered air pump that can be easily incorporated directly within an inflatable device, such as a swimming pool or child""s water toy. The present invention relates to a liquid-powered air pump that, when incorporated into an inflatable device, can simultaneously fill the device with a liquid while using that liquid to pump air to inflate the device. For example, the liquid-powered air pump of the present invention can be incorporated into a child""s inflatable swimming pool so that the flow of water filling the center of the pool drives an air pump to simultaneous fill the inflatable portion of the pool with air.
The liquid-powered air pump and associated inflatable device has many advantages over prior art air pumps and known inflatables. The liquid-powered air pump of the present invention includes a pump housing having a liquid chamber and an air chamber, each having an input port and an output port. A turbine axle extends between the liquid chamber and the air chamber. The end of the turbine axle, residing in the liquid chamber, includes a number of liquid turbine blades while the end of the turbine axle, residing in the air chamber, includes a number of air turbine blades. An adjustable nozzle is connected to the input port to the liquid chamber. Introduction of liquid into the liquid input port turns the liquid turbine blades and thus the air turbine blades via the axle. Air is drawn from the air input port and forced through the air output port. The pump assembly may be connected to or integrated directly within an inflatable device to simultaneously fill a liquid container and a separate air bladder of the inflatable device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid-powered air pump that simultaneously delivers liquid and air to an inflatable device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid-powered air pump that does not require electricity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved air pump that does not require the user to manually pump the air.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid-powered air pump that can control the flow of water and air to the inflatable device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid-powered air pump that can be incorporated into an inflatable swimming pool to simultaneously fill the pool with water and inflate the pool itself with air.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid-powered air pump that can be connected to an inflatable toy to simultaneously fill the base of the toy with water and fill the inflatable portion of the toy with air.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid-powered air pump that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid-powered air pump that can be easily attached directly to an inflatable device to provide an integrated air source to the inflatable device.